Everybody Is Gone
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta escena sucede en el departamento de Kate, luego del primer día después del reencuentro, Kate está triste y siente que está sola... disfruten!


**Cuando todavía estoy suspirando y no puedo quitarme la sonrisa de la cara, se me ocurrió escribir este oneshot sobre una de mis escenas favoritas del nuevo capítulo "Rise"... espero que les guste y supongo que iré escribiendo sobre otras escenas que me gustaron.  
><strong>

**Everybody is gone**

Kate Beckett lloró en silencio mientras Castle la observaba a prudente distancia. Él sabía que si hacía algún movimiento en falso, ella se pondría a la defensiva y eso era lo que menos quería…

-Kate… es cierto que todos se han ido… - le dijo en voz suave y ella lo miró.

Kate no contestó nada, ni trató de interrumpirlo, se sentía sin fuerzas.

-Pero si te importa, puedo decirte que yo estoy… y no me iré…- le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

-Castle…- dijo ella, y se acercó un poco, seguía de pie, pero quería mirarlo a los ojos más de cerca- yo se que estás… me lo has demostrado este tiempo que estuvimos juntos… trabajando…- aclaró.

-Pero…- dijo él, sabiendo que había un pero.

-Pero en este momento, no puedo ofrecerte nada a cambio…

-Tú no eres la que ofrece aquí… el que ofrece soy yo…

-Y qué es lo que me ofreces?- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Mi incondicionalidad… me tienes… para lo que necesites…

-Castle…- quiso interrumpir ella.

-Si necesitas hablar, si necesitas tomar alcohol, si quieres despejarte, si quieres divertirte, si quieres llorar, aquí estoy…- dijo y se levantó, era su turno de acercarse.

-Yo… yo te agradezco- dijo ella, le costaba trabajo asimilar todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella.

-Sabes? Es una lástima que te hayas olvidado de todo lo del disparo…- le dijo él y sonrió con tristeza.

-Por qué? Acaso hiciste una entrada triunfal cuando me tackleaste?- sonrió ella.

-No…- dijo y se acercó, ya se lo había dicho una vez… y aunque ella no se acordara, había vencido la barrera.

-Entonces?

-En ese momento, tuve miedo de perderte… de no volver a verte nunca más… y…

-Castle… - dijo ella, quería interrumpirlo, sabía lo que le diría y no podía permitirlo.

-No, Kate… déjame recordártelo…- dijo y la tomó suavemente de la cintura, la empujó un poco y ella terminó recostada sobre la mesa, imitando la posición que tuvieron luego del disparo, él inclinó su cabeza sobre ella- no me dejes Kate… por favor no me dejes… quédate conmigo…

-Castle…- dijo ella en un tono apenas audible.

-Te amo… te amo, Kate…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y vio que ella también tenía lagrimas en los suyos.

Kate cerró los ojos y rememoró el momento. Recordó el dolor que había sentido y como las palabras de él la habían hecho sobrevivir y tener esperanzas.

Rick se inclinó un poco más y sintió su respiración entrecortada.

-Te amo… te amo con todas mis fuerzas… y pensé que luego de todo lo que vivimos, y de haberte confesado mi amor, me darías una oportunidad… nos darías una oportunidad…- le dijo él con emoción, sus ojos en ella.

-Rick… este no es el mejor momento…

-Nunca será el mejor momento…- le dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Por favor…- le rogó ella y él la ayudó a incorporarse pero quedó atrapada entre los brazos de él y la mesa. Su cara a milímetros de la suya.

-De la única forma en que te dejaré tranquila es si me dices que no sientes nada por mi…

-Castle…- dijo mirando sus labios, mareada.

-Tendrás que hacerlo bien… yo no puedo estar seguro de que sientes lo mismo que yo, pero se que algo sientes…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Yo… yo no… no estoy lista para tener una relación… Castle…- le dijo ella sintiendo su respiración fresca sobre su boca.

-No tengamos una relación, entonces… - le dijo y rozó sus labios apenas con los de ella.

-Cómo que no tengamos una relación?- le dijo ella sorprendida.

-Hagamos lo que quieras…- le dijo él que solo podía ser consiente de sus labios y el aroma a cerezas que lo envolvía- Kate… me muero por ti… y me hubiera muerto contigo si no hubieses sobrevivido…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Rick…- dijo ella casi sin aliento. No sabía que decir.

-Tienes idea de lo que sufrí por no poder verte estos tres meses?- dijo él con la voz aguda por la emoción.

-Rick…- dijo ella con la voz quebrada y tomó su cara con ambas manos.

-Solo me mantenía entero el hecho de saber que estabas viva… - le dijo llorando.

-Te das cuenta cuánto mal te hago?- le dijo ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

-A mi no me importa eso, eres tú la que no se da cuenta de que yo no puedo vivir sin ti…- le dijo él casi pegando su nariz a la de ella.

-Por favor, Rick…

-Por favor, Kate… estoy cansado de luchar contra todo, de luchar contra los que quieren matarte, contra los que quieren separarte de mi, contra ti… porque también lucho contra ti, amor… no se cuanto más podré aguantar…

-Yo… tengo que decirte algo…- le dijo, aún tomando su cara con las manos- yo recuerdo todo lo que pasó ese día… recuerdo el disparo… el dolor que sentí… la forma en que me tackleaste para evitar que me hirieran… y también recuerdo tus palabras… todo…- le dijo y desvió la mirada un momento, avergonzada.

-Kate…- le dijo él sorprendido.

-Lo siento…- dijo aún sin mirarlo.

-Pero… por qué me mentiste?

-Porque era más fácil no recordar lo que significaron esas palabras, Rick… - le dijo y él vio como ella lloraba.

-Kate…

-No me siento merecedora de tu amor, no estoy lista…

-Katherine Beckett, mírame a los ojos…- le dijo él con firmeza.

Ella le hizo caso y lo miró, él secó sus lágrimas con los dedos.

-No me importa lo que pienses… escúchame… te amo y te voy a amar hasta que me muera…- le dijo.

-Rick…

-Por favor…dime que tú no me amas y terminemos con esto…

-No… no puedo decirte eso... te amo Rick… pero…

-Pero nada…- le dijo él

-Rick…- le dijo ella y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente.

-Voy a besarte Kate…- le dijo y atrapó sus labios con intensidad, desplazando su mano hacia la nuca y sosteniéndola para poder profundizar su beso.

Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba. Su cuerpo le rogaba que diera rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Y Kate suspiró. Y entonces Rick pensó que perdería el sentido, era cierto que la había escuchado suspirar durante aquel beso que ella le había dado meses atrás, pero no de la misma forma. Este había sido un suspiro de placer y Rick se encontró preguntándose hasta donde podría llegar con ella ee día…

Luego de unos minutos intensos, Rick se separó y la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y él sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban.

-Estás bien?- le dijo sonriendo.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

-Dios! Tienes idea de lo que me pasa cada vez que haces eso?- le dijo mirándola con los labios entreabiertos.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella- por eso lo hago…- dijo ella en tono bajo y sexy.

-Detective Beckett… por favor no juegues así conmigo… - le dijo él mientras la veía desabotonar su camisa.

-Hazme el amor, Rick…- le dijo ella.

Rick no contestó, solo la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Se quitaron la ropa mientras se besaban y Rick prestó especial atención a cuidar su cicatriz, que aunque llevaba meses, él quiso tener en cuenta.

-Se que me queda horrible… si solo me hubieras conocido así, antes…- dijo con pena y algo de vergüenza.

-Kate…- le dijo mientras besaba cada centímetro de su pecho- eres hermosa… estoy enamorado de ti… no me importa nada…

-Mmm… - dijo ella cuando sintió que él la empujaba y caían en la cama.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Muy bien…- le dijo ella y lo besó

-No quiero lastimarte…- insistió Rick.

-Rick… yo no puedo esperar a sentirte parte de mi…- jadeó ella y él la hizo colocar sobre él.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, con pasión y entrega, pero con serenidad. Sintiéndose y aprendiendo a conocerse íntimamente.

Durmieron durante varias horas, extenuados y cuando despertaron sonrientes, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la miró.

-Vayamos con calma, si?- le dijo ella que lo conocía bien.

-Iremos a tu ritmo, amor…- le dijo él y besó su mano.

-Bien…- dijo ella y se colocó sobre él- no más sexo…- le dijo con seriedad y disfrutó de su desconcierto.

-Kate…- protestó él.

-No fuera de estas cuatro paredes, que serán nuestro refugio…- le dijo ella.

-Afuera no?

-Afuera nadie sabrá lo nuestro… por ahora…- le dijo con la misma seriedad.

-Como tú digas…- asintió él y la tackleó, colocándose sobre ella mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

Este era un momento feliz para ambos, pensó Kate luego, cuando escuchaba el corazón de Rick, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, luego de volver a hacer el amor. Y por unas cuantas horas, Kate había podido olvidarse de lo vacía que sentía su vida. De la necesidad de encontrar a los asesinos de su madre. Y se sintió liberada. Por primera vez… y se dio cuenta de que muchos se habían ido, pero Castle estaría a su lado siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal estuvo? Desastre total? Fue demasiado? Muy poco? Quiero escuchar opiniones! Gracias por haber leído!<strong>


End file.
